1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates particularly to an open top hopper car and more specifically to a car which is readily adapted for carrying pulpwood products and the like and for discharging the same through lower side openings and discharge doors which are actuated by an improved ground mounted tripping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the pertinent patents of the prior art include locking devices for hopper cars which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,225,522; 1,816,279; 2,400,026; 3,187,684 and 3,868,913. The present structure is an improvement over the patents of the prior art.